


Scrying

by Theneverendinghunger



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Hair-pulling, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneverendinghunger/pseuds/Theneverendinghunger
Summary: Hawthorne!Michael Langdon helps reader perfect her ability to scry in an unconventional way.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Scrying

“Focus…”

Focusing on the task at hand was beyond challenging, your body raw with torturous arousal as you tried to master a new craft, one he swore he’d help you perfect. Sweat glistened over your naked body as you leaned forward, your hands holding yourself up on the fully clothed legs that sat beneath you, a cock planted to the hilt inside you. You head hung into your chest, unable to look into the mirror as he continued to tease you mercilessly. 

“I said..” A strong hand snaked the length of your neck into the nape of your hair, pulling with a force that your back slamming into his torso, a squeal permeating the room as the other hand ricocheted into the side of your ass, the sting making you writhe on top of him. “Focus…” 

The large, wall length mirror was supposed to be your medium, to find the items that had been hidden by Michael. Yet, the only sight you held was that of you own disheveled person. Your bruised lips were ajar, your face wracked with blush, your eyes black with drunken arousal. Your chest was littered with red hand marks, evidence of spanks to other areas of your body other than your ass. You closed your eyes, grounding yourself as you attempting for the umpteenth time to scry. You opened your eyes, bending the glass as you looked beyond the current realm. 

Fingers crawled over your sticky thigh to your clit, rubbing lazy circles around the overstimulated nerves, breaking your focus almost immediately at the contact. A venomous chuckle swan through your ears as you trembled over him, utterly aware that if you tried to ride him as stimulate yourself, he’d spank your raw ass again. Your movements must have mimicked just that, as his hand reared up and back, spanking into your clit, your own groan emanating throughout the surrounding space. 

“Look at you,” his words were filled with disgust and degradation as he yanked your head back again, forcing you to look at yourself in the mirror. The twitching of his cock told you he was enjoying your torture as much as you were. “You can’t even master a skill as simple as scrying.” His fingers continued to work onto you with a frenzy that you knew would have you crashing on him in minutes, his cock getting harder as you clenched around him. “How pitiful.” 

He thrust into you once, your face twisting in pleasure as you watched him continue his assault on you.

“I guess all the warlocks and witches will get their eyes full of you…” His voice was strained, finding it difficult to not push you forward and break you with his growing length in that chair. “since you can’t seem to scry for your own wardrobe…” 

Your breath was ragged as you peered into the mirror, bending the medium again as Michael slammed into you a second time, pressing his fingers into your clit in tandem. You fought the physical pleasure, focusing for fear that he’d actually not return your clothes, peering into the mirror and around the school for entirety of your wardrobe as he started to drill into you as a brutal pace. Your mind wandered from room to room as his fingers pinched and pulled at your nipples, and you fluttered around him from the added teasing. “If you cum, I won’t tell you where I hid them…”

Your mind raced your body, the luscious beating of his cock on your g-spot already having a head start to the finish line. A closet came into sight within the medium, one of significant familiarity. Opening it revealed all of your belongings boxed next to those of a male Hawthorne student. 

His hand gripped your throat, providing him additional leverage to wield himself into you with vigor, the grasp getting tighter as his grunts became more prominent.

Your scry vision was shaky as the coiling of your orgasm twisted tighter and tighter, your hips moving against his without your own knowledge. You peered to the corner of the closet to find black jeans, a black sleeveless tee shirt, and combat boots. Your wardrobe was sitting within eight feet of you. “My clothes are in your closet!” 

He pushed you forward, your hands now gripping his ankles as he pummeled into you, spanking your ass as he tells you to cum. You unleash before his words are fully spoken, exploding around him from timeless teasing, moaning his name into the air as you feel all of his overstimulation onslaught at once, dripping onto him beneath you. He held himself into you as he came, throwing his head back, a throaty growl escaping him as he lifted his lips, and you, into midair, finally releasing his own pent up need for relief.

He gently pulled you back into his chest, his arms wrapping around your waste as he nuzzled into your neck, a devious smile forming against your skin. He stood you both up, walking you to his closet to retrieve your clothing. You scanned the items in the large box, noticing that your undergarments were missing. 

“Michael, where is the rest?”

He kissed your cheek, patting your abused ass before leaning into your ear. “I hid them someplace else. Looks like we’ll have to practice scrying again.”


End file.
